leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Smack Down (move)
300px| gameimage2=Smack Down VII 2.png 300px| type=Rock | damagecategory=Physical | basepp=15 | maxpp=24 | power=50 | accuracy=100 | bdesc=??? | gen=V | category=Tough| appeal6=2| jam6=1| cdesc6=Badly startles Pokémon that the audience has high expectations of.| tm5=yes | tm#5=23 | tm6=yes| tm#6=23| tm7=yes| tm#7=23| na=no | pokefordex=Smack%20Down| touches=no | protect=yes | magiccoat=no | snatch=no | mirrormove=yes | kingsrock=yes | flag7=no | flag8=no | sound=no | target=anyadjacent | footnotes= }} Smack Down (Japanese: うちおとす Knock Down) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation V. It has been TM23 since Generation V. Effect Smack Down inflicts damage. If the target is , has the Ability , or is under the effect of or , Smack Down applies its effect to that Pokémon, causing that target to become grounded (vulnerable to moves, affected by terrain and ) until that target switches out. Smack Down also removes the effects of and . The effect of Smack Down is not applied if it hits the target's or if the target is in the semi-invulnerable turn of , holds an Iron Ball, or is under the effect of or . fails if used by a Pokémon under the effect of Smack Down; the move cannot affect a Pokémon under the effect of Smack Down. The Air Balloon does not apply if the Pokémon is under the effect of Smack Down. Smack Down can hit Pokémon during the semi-invulnerable turns of , , and . If it hits a Pokémon that is using Fly or Bounce, it will knock it down, cancelling the move; if it hits a Pokémon using or affected by Sky Drop, it will not be knocked down. A Pokémon under the effect of Smack Down can still use these moves on subsequent turns. Smack Down can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination with the user gaining an extra three appeal points if any of the moves , or was used in the prior turn. Description |The user throws a stone or projectile to attack an opponent. A flying Pokémon will fall to the ground when it's hit.}} |The user throws a stone or similar projectile to attack an opponent. A flying Pokémon will fall to the ground when it's hit.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 18 |18|STAB='}} 18 |18|STAB='}} 18 |18|STAB='}} |13|STAB='}} |13|STAB='}} |13|STAB='}} |13|STAB='}} |13|STAB='}} By TM |✔|STAB='}} |STAB='}} }} In other games Pokémon GO }} Description |It damages an enemy. If the enemy is a Flying type, it causes the Grounded status condition, which makes Ground-type moves hit the Pokémon. It also hits Pokémon in the air using moves like Fly.}} |It damages an enemy. If the enemy is flying, it will be grounded, which allows Ground-type moves to hit it. This move also hits a Pokémon in the air using Fly.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Trivia * The English name of this move may be an homage to former professional wrestler , who is associated with the coining of the word smackdown, and shares his ring name, The Rock, with the type of the move. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=擊落 |zh_cmn=擊落 / 击落 |nl=Neerslaan |fr=Anti-Air |de=Katapult |id=Jatuhkan |it=Abbattimento |ko=떨어뜨리기 Tteol-eo Tteurigi |pl=Uderzenie |pt_br=Derrubada (games, TCG, manga) Destruição |pt_eu=Derrubar |es_la=Antiaéreo |es_eu=Antiaéreo |vi = Đập Xuống }} Category:Moves that can hit semi-invulnerable Pokémon Category:Moves that remove some type immunities Category:Moves that can jam de:Katapult es:Antiaéreo fr:Anti-Air it:Abbattimento ja:うちおとす zh:击落（招式）